Ava Livesy An Emmerdale Fanfic
by JessicaDingle.Ed
Summary: Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I have dyslexia This is about Chas daughter and her life Rated K to be safe
1. About Ava Livesy

Disclaimer I only own Ava, Mitch, Bethany and Amber evreyone and evreything else belongs to Emmerdale and Itv

Ava Emilie Leigh Livesy

15 (youngest Livesy)

Daughter to chas

Sister to Aaron

Niece to Cain

Twin to descend Amber Elizabeth Louise Livesy (stillborn)

First cousin to Debbie

Bestfriend to Belle Dingle and Bethany Wood

Girlfriend to Mitch Blake

Hi guys I'm Ava Livesy, I am 15 years old, I have an older brother and his name is Aaron Livesy, I would have had a twin but she was a stillborn and her name was Amber Livesy. My mum is Chas Dingle, I have an amazing boyfriend and his name is Mitch and he's just always their when I need him. Then theirs my uncle Cain he's mums brother. And after him theirs my first cousin Debbie and she's a laugh and always knows how to make me smile. Our family is huge but I'm not going to bother telling you about anyone else. I live in the Woolpack pub with my mum, brother and Diane (don't know if anyone else lives their) I'm in year 10 at school and I guess I'm loving life ?

I'm doing Art, Sociology, Childcare and Geography for my GCSES as well as maths, English and science which evreyone does. Me and Aaron are as close as brother and sisters can be he's also so protective over me and said if Mitch ever hurts me then he would have Aaron to deal with it makes me so happy to have a brother like him ? ﾟﾏﾼ

In my spare time I love to Draw, Paint and I go for runs early in the morning before school and after school I go to the stables to see my horse Nixie, I've had her since I was 3 and she was a pony, she wasn't even that old, Mum used to come to the stables with me but since I got older it's only been me I used to go with Katie but since she died it has still been just me, she was older than me but she was their for me when things got hard at school and I got bullied ?

I spend most of my time on my own unless I'm with Mitch or sitting in the woolpack (at one of the tables) doing my homework or drawing ? ﾟﾏﾼ

I look after Sarah and Jack for Debbie becuase I'm always their to lend a hand plus I want to be a babysitter and work with children when I'm older. That's why I'm studying Childcare at school ? ﾟﾏﾼ

Me and Mitch have been together for almost a year and I can tell you one thing I have loved the past year. The past year I've been going out to partys with Bethany and Mitch, belle hasn't came because of her meds, But whenever I go to party's. I tell my mum that I'm staying round Beth's or Mitch ? ﾟﾏﾼ

I love Zoella, ThePointlessBlog, Union J, The Vamps and One Direction. I have both of Zoe's (Zoella) books but only read half of the first one. ?

I love useing Emojis in texts and whenever I can ? ﾟﾘﾂ

Well that's all from me I'm off out see ya later ? ﾟﾏﾼ

Ava Out ? ﾟﾏﾼ

P.S before I go I forgot to say I suffer from Panic attacks and their really bad


	2. Party

Party with year 12s

\- just letting you know this isn't set up to date right now it's set earlyer on in the year

Ava's POV

I was packing my bag for my over night stay at Mitch, me, Bethany and Mitch. Mum doesn't know that we go to party's she just thinks I stay round Mitch's. I walk out my room with my bag on my shouder and phone in my hands and walk through to the bar "I'm off to Mitch's now, I'll see you tomorrow" I say to mum giving her a hug and walking out. I walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus, I put my headphones in and fold my arm it was cold. And my jumper was in my bag. Aaron was walking past the bus stop and smiled before he stops and I take my headphones out "Ava you look cold, where's your coat" he asked me and I role my eyes, he's so protective "didn't bring one, and my jumper is in my bag" I tell him "put your jumper on, we don't want you catching a cold do we" he asks and I laugh "what are you now my Dad" he laughs and I smile, that's what I love about having a big brother. I always have someone I can joke about with "no but your my Baby sister, I don't want you in trouble or poorly" he says to me and all I could think off was how I've lied to everyone about just going to Mitch's or just going to Bethany's, if they knew I go partying evrey Saturday night, none can protect me now, I'm 15 and I go partying with 18/19 year olds and with my boyfriend. "Fine don't wear your jumper" he says and I smile "I win" I laugh and be roles his eyes at me. The bus soon comes and I give Aaron a hug goodbye and get on the bus paying for my ticket and taking a seat.

When the bus arrived at the stop which was nere Mitch's I get off the bus and go to his. I knock on the door and walk in as I'm practically family, I spend a lot of time their and they say whenever I go round just walk in. "afternoon Ava" Mitch's mum says to me and I smile "hi Chelsea is Mitch upstairs?" I ask her and she nods and says I can go up. I go up and too his room and go in and he smiles "hello princess" Mitch says and hugs me "hey babe" I say and kiss him.

•1 hour later•

It was 4:30 and me and we're now at Bethany's an getting ready for tonight party, when we were all ready it was 7pm and the party starts in half an hour so we all left me and Mitch were hand in hand and Bethany was walking beside us. After 20 minutes of walking we were at David's who is holding the party, he let us in and their were already loads of people. Me,Mitch and Bethany all got a drink and drank it before having fun.

•Hours Later•

It was now 10pm and me and mitch had just got back to his, his mum was at work and his dad was out. I couldn't stop giggling and Mitch kept smiling at me. We both went back to his room and started kissing, then that lead to cuddling and after half an hour we were both naked in his bed and I don't think I need to explain what happened then. I think we both finally fell asleep at around 2am.

•the next day•

The next morning I wake up with a massive headache and with Mitch's arms around me and we were of course both still naked. I couldn't believe what happened last night I'm not even 16 and I've lost my virginity, well atleast I wasn't 12 like some girls at the school. Soon Mitch wakes up an kisses me "morning princess Ava" he says to me kissing me again "morning prince Mitch" I say and kiss him back for some reason we were both in a really good mood. I both get up and dressed me into my black leggings and white crop top and I put my flower crown on and Mitch gets dressed into his blue jeans and his blue top. We sit on his bed watching tv before I have to leave at 12. I pick my bag up and Mitch takes me to the bus stop and when the bus comes I get on and get my ticket and take a seat all the way back to The village.

The bus pulls up to my stop I get off and head home. "Hi mum" I say as I walk into the woolpack "hey Ava, did you have a good time" mum asks me and I nod not really wanting to tell her what we actually got up to.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this.

Sorry it's so bad

-Jess


	3. None can know

None can know

•Skipping a month•

Ava's POV

It's been a month since the last party me, Mitch and Bethany went to. And since the night me and Mitch slept together and over the last week I've been feeling really sick but none has noticed but today I've asked mum if I can stay off school and she said its okay. Today is Friday so I have the whole weekend to recover. I get out of bed and into my Running outfit which is only a purple Sports Bra with shorts. I put my phone holder arm band on my arm and put my phone in with my headphones plugged in and then put my hair into a high ponytail before leaving my room, going downstairs and going for a run, on the way back I popped into David's and brought a pregnancy test, and made out it was for my friend. When I had paid I ran home and to my room.

•2 hours later•

I have been in my room doing my geography and childcare assignments and it was now 11 so I stopped for a brake and a drink. I left my room with my laptop still on my bed with my phone on my bedside table and the pregnancy test was next to my laptop. I got myself a orange squash and drank it before I went back to my room and got the test and went to the bathroom. I read the instructions then take the test before heading back to my room. I sit cross legged on my bed holding the pregnancy test. I had to wait 5 minutes to see the results. I couldn't think of any other reason to why I would be feeling like this I don't have a fever or anything so I must be pregnant. Soon five minutes was up and I hold the test in my trembling hands and look down at it.

Positive.

The test Read positive. Now what, do I tell Mitch, do I tell mum, do I tell anyone, I didn't know what to do. I just staired at the test before throwing it in my bin. I decided none can know about this, not even Mitch. I tryed to forget what happened and what happening but I couldn't focus. I decided to turn my laptop off and put it on my desk and then once again got changed into my running outfit and put my headphones in before going downstairs and headding outside for a jog. On my run I couldn't stop thinking about the baby, about me being pregnant. I didn't know what to do. I kept rubbing untill I cleared my head, stopping for a few minutes and then running again. I started to head home after 1 hour 30 minutes. Wow!. That was the longest run I've ever had but it worked,, I may still not be thinking straight bit atleast it gave me time to think. I knew what i was going to do now.

I'm going to go through with the pregnancy and then when I give birth in going on leave the baby outside an orphanage or the hospital, and gat way none will know I was pregnant well hopefully they won't be able to tell, if they notice I start to get big then I will have to come up with a lie.

Back at the Woolpack it was starting to get busy for the afternoon, well for lunch really people coming for a late lunch "you alright Ava?" Mum asks as I walk inside "I'm fine mum, do you need any help" I ask with a smile "go and put a top on first" mum says and i run to my room and throw my pink top with white splotches on and a pair of jogging bottoms over my sport shorts and then go back and help mum. I couldn't make the drinks because I'm not old enough to but I can collect glasses and take orders. Sometimes mum lets me make drinks but only if she is really desperate for help and like right now she's on her own. I started collecting glasses and taking orders and mum makes the drinks. Uncle Cain walks in and I smile "your usual uncle Cain" I ask and he laughs slightly "you know me so well Avie" I fold my arms "it's Ava uncle Cain. I'm not 5 no more" I say with a giggle and he smiles and hands over the money while mum does his drink. I sort his change our and then hand it to him and mum passes his drink. "Thanks Avie, thanks sis" uncle Cain says and I role my eyes "Ava could you watch the bar so I can go change the barrels" mum asks me and I nod "corse mum" I say smiling.

Mum goes and changes the barrels and I continue serving. Soon mum comes back and thanks me and I smile. "I'm going so I go get my art corsework and sit over their and do it" I point to my usual spot "I'll keep it for you Avie" uncle Cain was and I once again role my eyes. I go and get my corsework folder and come back downstairs with it and sits at the table getting it out and starting doing the work.


End file.
